Luminous
by prettilitTLepoison
Summary: The luminous glare, which fell upon me, had neither reticence nor sanity, but instead was filled with a pinning, ravenous glow, and as I look into that glare, I find myself intoxicated and drowning..


Warning: Character death and ZADR and some language... R&R please!

The luminous glare, which fell upon me, had neither reticence nor sanity, but instead was filled with a pinning, ravenous glow, and as I look into that glare, I find myself intoxicated and drowning. Drowning in his **in**sanity. Drowning in _him_, his eyes, his stride, his voice, his flesh.. now radiating something... a glow that smothered me, as well as my breath. It's so much at one time.. I can barely even think, much less talk. Everything is just so... unbearably hot.

"Wh-what are yo.." I stuttered to say, but it came out extremely flustered and nervous. All of a sudden, his assertive demeanor fell into one of guilt and confusion, as my eyes started to flutter and my body became limp, practically collapsing. Fluidly, he caught me gently, unconsciously pulling me closer, his eyes suddenly softer. But as soon as I turned and looked to him, he tried to cover it up with a scowl. I just smiled, but blushed deeply as I felt how close we were against each other. He almost blushed as well, but hid it better than I did.

Suddenly, my breath hitched as anger surged through his features once again, shoving me violently against a wall, his blades for eyes digging into my flesh. I felt winded and extremely.. hot as he leaned forward against me.

"I... hate you," he whispered callously into my ear, a tinge of affection and weariness hidden through the words, for the words unsaid are the ones that mean the most. I know because it's been like this for weeks, and so far all he has done to me was avoid me. Until now... all I could do was observe. Maybe a little bit more than I was actually supposed to.. but... sigh

A grin, a smoldering look as his long alien tongue hotly slithered up my neck, up to my ear, nibbling harshly on my cartilage with his serrated teeth. I gasped and writhed, moaning softly into his lips as they lightly brushed against mine. Out of curiosity and a burning desire to watch _him_ whimper and writhe, I angrily grabbed one his lekku's. His head threw back wildly, moaning so hotly that I thought he was going to explode when I started to nibble at it, licking the tip oh so slightly. I took more of his slender lekku into my mouth, stroking it with my tongue, enjoying the tiny quivering noises he was spewing. Suddenly, I sucked at it hard, and he screamed my name. That was what did it. He grabbed me, ripping me away from his lekku, which made my teeth grind against it, which made him moan even more... he cried out, resting his head into my chest, kissing me fondly up to my neck.

I was so fucking confused, everything was going so fast, _too_ fast... but for a lot of reasons, I liked It.. hell, I loved it. And that's what scared me the most.

He nibbled softly at my ear again, whispering gently and almost desperately, "I ha-hate you..." he repeated, looking miserably into my eyes.

"But, I hate myself more..." he got closer suddenly, "for_ hating _you," a soft whimper, "for _wanting_ you," a slight shudder as he stroked my cheek, "for _needing _this..." he looked into my eyes intensely, "and fo-for.." a long sigh and a hot kiss. It was a brief kiss, but it held so much unbridled, repressed fucking passion, I thought I would nearly die. Then, in an instant, he was on the floor, a slight trickle of dark violet blood dripping from his lips and his left eye. In another instant, all I saw was blood, intestines pouring from his torso. It was so vivid, it looked surreal. He stabbed himself with his pak legs, ripping through his flesh. It all happened so fast I thought it was a hallucination. Maybe it was.

I just stood there against the wall, my chest heaving, my heart pounding, my breath shallow. Soon, reality hit me hard and I collapsed to the floor, sobbing and screaming for Zim.

"Di-Dib..." he cried out angrily, as if I was to blame, "ple-please..." he coughed up some blood, hacking and soon... sobbing. "please..." he cried again.

I crawled over to him weakly, my nerves rattled and my heart torn into shreds.

"Why did you come here?! WHY are you do-doing _THIS_?!!" I shook with rage and upheaval as tears spilled down harshly, a surge of intense and burning emotions flooding my thoughts.

He just smiled and used his pak legs to weakly pull me closer.

Before I could respond, my eyes widened and my heart just.. just stopped, dead in my chest, his eyes looked so solemn and dark. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb, all I _could_ feel, all I wanted to feel... were his lips on mine as I felt something very cold rip through my flesh, tearing me apart at the seams.

"I-I... I lo...ve you-" I whimpered painfully, wrapping my arm around his neck, and he whispered something unintelligible, shuddering against me, almost as if he was trying to say it back. I just smiled and kissed his insanity away.


End file.
